


Better Then A Preem BD

by SleepySpoon



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Car BJ, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, One Shot, Plot & Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:21:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28657905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepySpoon/pseuds/SleepySpoon
Summary: Just a quick little fun write up between two V and Rita cause why not?
Relationships: Male V/Rita Wheeler
Kudos: 24





	Better Then A Preem BD

**Author's Note:**

> Always liked Rita's rather radical cool look and the small amount of personality we see from her so I just thought I'd jump shit and write up a dirty little scene between these two with some plot behind it.

* * *

**Better Then A Preem BD**

* * *

**Lizzie's Bar**

_Hey V it's the door girl from Lizzie's..remember ? Anyway, we spoke the other day, you said if I ever needed anything to give you a call well ....I need a favor...badly can you please come give me a hand"_

V reread the message a second time, his eyes darting over the words and then up to the name that had sent it "Rita" V said aloud to himself as he was alone in his apartment listening to the news while he was cleaning and caring for his modified Tsunami Ashura which had a custom red and black model that came along with several roughly designed and crafted modifications done by V himself. He wanted to maintain focus on fixing up his weapon, but the thought of something happening to the door girl...Rita was really starting to bug him so instead of letting it tear him apart from the inside. So, V began to pack a bag of supplies which included his Ashura rifle as well as a finely crafted Overture that V himself had crafted from scratch. Once he had packed a few things V replied to Rita's message as quick as he could before making his way out of his apartment and down the hall towards the elevator so he could reach the car park. 

_" What's up! I will be over in a bit, just give me time to grab some stuff"_

_"Thank you so much choom! Meet me outside of Lizzie's"_

As he was making his way down the elevator, V received Rita’s reply message faster than he thought he would "Shit, did not expect that" V said to himself as the elevator reached the floor he wanted to be on. V made his way outside of the elevator and quickly called for his black custom designed Rayfield Caliburn. Its exhaust roared loudly as it approached which echoed throughout the parking lot. Upon entering his vehicle, he heard the distinctive sound of another *DING* from his messages which he then saw was from Rita, or as V had her in his contacts as “Mox Door Girl” thankfully V was still just sitting in his Caliburn having put his bag of supplies in the seat next to him. He did not fully read the message she had sent him after her last one, but what he did see was her just thanking him some more and then asking if he could bring her some food as she was starving. 

While it was not ideal for V he did not complain, he and Rita aka Door Girl got along well when they spoke and he did not want to upset her, plus they genuinely had good times together so instead of complaining or replying with a rude remark V just said "Alright :)" and began to drive his Caliburn out of the car park onto the main road so he could get to Lizzie's quick, but also stop along to way to grab her some "Mexican" inspire food that was supposed to be tacos, but V knew it was just a bunch of synthetic meat and veg that was still technically good for you. But lacked a lot of the punch the real stuff would have. 

Once V had gotten the food for Rita, he made his way towards Lizzie’s, it was weird driving they're during the day, just having the sun out blasting through the tinted windows was a little different the bright neon lights he was used to. Once V made his way into the carpark of Lizzie’s he saw that Rita was waiting for him at her usual spot, although she was not the only door girl, seems she had a backup worker in place for her cause the minute V hopped out of the car she rushed over to him and smiled brightly down at the bag of food he had in his hand. 

“Preem V real preem!” Rita should loudly as she reached out for the bag of tacos, at first V teased her by pulling back, but he could see she was not in any sort of playful mood, instead he could see that she seemed a little “roughed up” from the night before. As soon as she took hold of the bag of food V very cautiously reached out a hand to the right side of her face where he could see that Rita had attempted to cover up a rather nasty looking bruise on her face. 

“What the hell happened?” V questioned sternly. 

Rita by the time V had asked the question was already a mouthful into her food and she very quickly swallowed and wiped her mouth “It's nothing” she said casually clearly not wanting to talk about it. 

V was not too happy with her answer, but instead of vocally replying he took a strong defiant stance and crossed his arms over his chest before he gave her a rather intense stare. 

“Tyger Claws...” Rita said softly as she crumbled under his gaze, but instead of saying anything more Rita simply took another bite of her food. 

“How?” V said with visible confusion plastered upon his face. 

“Friendly dispute” Rita said with sarcasm as she took another heavy hard mouthful of food clearly looking like she had not eaten for a week by the way she was devouring the food. 

V very carefully caressed her bruised cheek before awkwardly pulling his hand down “Sorry, just...well I did not expect Tyger Claws to get this confident” 

Rita rolled her eyes at V’s response “Oh please...ever since a new fuckboy replaced the last one you offed for Regina the Claws have become more arrogant and aggressive with trying to claim more territory” 

Hearing this news shocked V as he was completely unaware of this new “leader” taking over from the last one he apparently offed, although he could not specifically remember which leader it was that he offed “Where did they set up shop? 

”Oh-Ho club, you know? The one where you offed Jotaro for us after some of the sick shit he had done” 

“Shit” V said loudly as he realized now where this new guy was located “What did he do?” 

“He? That fuckboy did nothing, he just sent some of his boys to try and rough up some Moxes so they would break, however I guess he did not think that the Moxes would fight back so willingly against their fucking bullshit” Rita finished her food before she put it down and very loudly sighed clearly looking pleased with herself. 

V raised a brow at her “Did all you need was food?” 

She chuckled at his questioned and shrugged her shoulders “Pretty much yeah, as much as your help would be nice against the Claws I don’t want to be pushy” 

“I want to help” He replied quickly, maybe a little too quick as it earned him a surprised look from Rita who let out another chuckle. 

“Well shit if I had known you would be this keen, I would have called earlier” Rita joked before she very openly rubbed her bruised cheek grimacing slightly as she did. “Look the new guy that took over from Jotaro is called Watari, don’t know if that is his real name or not, but quite frankly I don’t care, he is just as much as a ruthless bastard as Jotaro was, only difference is he might be slightly smarter” 

V looked at Rita confused “What do you mean slightly smarter?” 

“Well after you went in to the Oh-Ho Club and turned everything on its head with your bloody hacking skills the Tyger Claws were rather hesitant about returning to it. However, this Watari fuck has seemingly managed to return the club back to its “former glory” and restore all its systems back under Tyger Claws control. Not only that but he has upgraded security somewhat with a few extra guards roaming around the vicinity as well as within the club itself” 

“How the fuck do you know all this?” V found himself asking Rita rather loudly. 

Rita simply replied by pointing at her cheek to which V understood. 

“Why the fuck would you try to charge a Tyger Claws place?” 

She exhaled loudly and crossed her arms in reply “I did not do it alone, I went with some other girls, it's just...they knew it was a lost cause from the start and I...I could not give up that easy” As Rita stated that she bowed her head down in shame. 

V not wanting her to feel so exposed and weak very cautiously reached out and embraced her in a soft hug. He could tell that Rita was shocked by the show of affection, but she very quickly reacted by hugging him back tightly and nuzzling herself into his neck in an affectionate way of her own. “You should have called me, I could have dealt with it quickly, especially if this choom is as bad as you are saying” 

Rita scoffed into V’s shoulder “That bastard is worse the Jotaro and here I thought getting rid of the sadistic freak would help clean up the streets, but instead it just seemingly only created more issues” 

V carefully rubbed Rita’s back as she nuzzled into his neck more and soon enough the two were entangled in one another rather emotionally as V continued to very gently rub Rita’s back while she just embraced his warmth, his scent and his touch without complaint almost like she wanted, or needed some sort of comfort from him. 

Together the two just stood there holding one another until it seemingly clicked in the back of both of their minds that they might have taken their “comforts” a little too far with one another which resulted in an awkward separation as well as both of them seemingly blubbering for an excuse, yet in the end neither of them could get their words out for an excuse. 

“What me to deal with this Watari?” V eventually said clearly wanting to just skim over what had happened between the two which Rita happily and silently agreed with as her eyes dimmed at the mentioned of the new Tyger Claw “boss” 

“As long as I get to help” Rita said her eyes dimmed still, but she openly began to crack her knuckles. V reacted to this by putting both his hands up defensively and politely “Well now, how about you take a break and let me deal with the Tyger Claws, besides it looks like you need to rest” V could feel and see her heated gaze on him like she was ready to burst, but instead of an outburst she just sighed and put a hand to her forehead “I am really tired, but like I....I need this shit, this scumbag to be dead before I can rest” Rita then pulled her hand away from her forehead and clenched her fists heavily and took three deep breaths trying to calm herself. 

Thinking fast V decided on an alternative “Tell you what you can come with me and when I break into this new system you can work the cameras?” the minute it came out of his mouth was an instant regret as he saw Rita’s face shift darker and angrier. 

“What so I am only good to look at cameras because of one little bruise” Rita said as her face shifted to a small tinge of red. 

V brought his hands up in a surrender like fasion “No I didn't mean that” he exasperated before sighing to himself raising a hand up to rub his forehead lightly “Alright I clear from the top floor you clear the bottom floor and we meet at the middle?” 

This seemingly satisfied Rita as she immediately returned to a calm, controlled state and her face shifted from a grumbling rage into one that was lightly grasped by a smile “I am glad you have such faith in me, but I am not you V, I will bring some of the other Moxes and we can storm the entrance while you do your merc magic” 

“That sounds fair enough” V said as he looked over his shoulder at his Caliburn “Although I won’t have enough room to fit extra on a cruise like that” 

Rita laughed and shook her head “V! The Moxes will come in their own cars, and here I thought you were cute and smart, but I guess your only one of those things” she said in a teasingly tone. 

V eyed her playfully before raising a hand up and pointing his index finger at her “You watch your mouth choom; I am good at everything” he replied with a smug smile plastered across his face. 

His reply only made Rita chuckle and shake her head “Your crazy...” 

V eyed Rita and she just rolled her eyes and folded her arms “I think you mean we are crazy” he replied. 

Rita reacted by very casually giving V a hard and fast slap to the groin. 

Rita’s strike resulted in V exhaling heavily before falling to one knee and then pressing one hand against his groin “Yeah...I deserved that...maybe” he said through gritted teeth as he fought off some pain. 

She held out a hand to V in an offer of both peace, but also to help him up which V took willingly and once they were face to face there was an awkward silence around them as neither of them seemingly knew what to say to one another. At first both V and Rita just stood there in silence that was until Rita just came out with a forward proposal “How bout we screw the girls and just us two go fuck up some Tyger Claws?” 

V was surprised by how excited she sounded at that proposal, but he was not one for saying no to an offer like that so he gave her a willing reply of “Hop in!” as he opened up his passenger door and moved his bag of supplies into the small boot. Rita was all for his reaction as she smiled brightly and willingly hopped into the passenger seat. Once V had put the bag in the boot, he quickly moved into the driver's seat and looked over at Rita who seemingly had just her bat on her. 

“When we reach this club, I will give you something better to use” 

Rita looked over at V with a raised brow “What? Don't think I can do enough damage with a bat?” 

“I am not worried about the damage you will cause; I am more worried about your safety and health” V said openly. 

“Shiiiit...” Rita said before she was silenced for a bit “Didn’t realize you got that much of a heart choom, always thought you corpo rats were heartless pricks” 

“I was a corpo....not anymore though” V said before he turned on his vehicle and began reversing out of the parking spot. 

Rita seemingly found his response funny and gave a soft chuckle “I remember when you said you had already been to Lizzie’s and I stood there and was thinking you were high as a fucking kite, but then when you said you did not come through the front...man I could have punched that smug look off of your face right then and there” 

“Yet you didn't” V said as he began to drive to their destination. 

“Because I thought you looked rather cute, minus that smag asshole face you had going for you back then, but it seems the streets of night city wiped that smug look off of your face for good” 

V shrugged “Believe it or not, but I grew up in the slums of night city, no father, no mother, no siblings, nothing. I was just alone on the big bad streets of Night City fighting for my life” 

This information seemingly took Rita by surprised “Hmmm, how the hell did you even survive then?” 

Smiling back on the memories V licked his lips and exhaled softly “I was taken in by a friend and his mother. She practically raised me as one of her own and I adored her” V’s face shifted to a darker one and his shoulders seemingly slumped down “Me and her son we grew close...but not too long-ago Jackie...her...her son and my best friend died” 

Rita very slowly reached over and softly caressed his shoulder rubbing it in a comforting way “Sorry, I did not mean to cause any bad memories to pop back up” 

V shrugged his shoulders and gazed over at Rita for a moment “It's alright, it's not your fault, it's just something that happened and... well yeah I miss him is all” 

“We all have that special someone who motivates us, like you did with Judy, I hear ever since she left NC her life has been a joy, but I did not grow close to her like you did” 

“She was always a good person deep down; she just had some rough times and she deserved a break from all the hell that Night City put her through” 

“Amen to that, Night City is a fuck hole of a place to live, but it has been my home, just like it has been yours, we were born here and most likely we will die here” 

V paused for a moment and just focused on cruising through the streets as they were nearing the Oh-Ho Club rather fast “Tell you what, how bout instead of meeting in the middle we just clear it out together from the bottom floor upwards, cause this new fucker has got nowhere to run” 

“How would you know that?” 

“Let me rephrase that, this fucker won’t have anywhere to run when we get their cause I will fry this new security system he has in place, hell we might not even have to walk in” 

Rita looked stunned and her head snapped to look at V “What the hell do you mean?” 

“I mean that if he restored the security and tightened it that would mean the top floor has a restored new turret right near his little home office setup” 

She scoffed at first being in disbelief, but then when she saw V was serious Rita’s face lit up “Wait your serious we could get him that easily?” 

“I could just go to the roof and make this choom off himself” 

Rita’s smile twisted into a sick grin “I want to watch!” she said excitedly. 

V just laughed and shook his head “And here I thought you were miss innocent” 

“Pfft fuck off choom, and here I thought you could at least stare at my face for two minutes, but I guess my tits are just too good” Rita shot back in a sarcastic tone. 

Shaking his head slightly V just let out a soft chuckle because he knew that he could not deny it “What can I say they look nice” 

“Yeah, well you can kiss my tits after we deal with this Tyger Claw fucker” Rita said back confidently without hesitation. 

V looked at her for a second with a raised brow before shaking his head and focusing on pulling up onto the curb as they had reached the nearby ally way that led down towards the club. “So how do you want to do this?” V said as he brought the car to a halt and turned it off now just sitting their facing Rita. 

“How about a kiss for good luck” Rita said in a teasing way, but she was taken by surprise when V actually leaned over and locked his lips with hers for a solid minute “Nova...” was all Rita could get out in a hushed tone after V pulled away. 

He chuckled at her reaction before snapping his fingers “Hey earth to Rita!” V said in a taunting way. 

Seemingly snapping out of her shocked phase she looked at V with soft eyes “I want to see that bastard off himself” 

Shaking his head V opened his car door “Well then let's go watch the show, it should not last too long” 

Rita happily got out of the car and followed behind V to a fire escape that led up to a nearby rooftop where to two could overlook the Oh-Ho club with ease and they could even see somewhat into the so called “office” of Watari. Together the two seemingly looked ominously at the building, that was until V had basically hit the switch and caused mass havoc within the club, screams could be here alongside with shouting and shooting. Rita could not see anything at first, that was until she saw a rushing horde of customers flowing out of the club in haste. Then she spotted Watari himself hastily making his retreat into his office, that was until he seemingly stopped like he was frozen in the spot, then he pulled out his own gun and pointed it to his head. All Rita could see and happily hear was Watari screaming right before he pulled the trigger on himself. 

“Whoa” Rita said allowed as she just enjoyed watching the chaos unfold. V took it upon himself to very casually stroll up behind Rita and wrap his arms around her waist in a more intimate manner. Rita reacted by simply relaxing into his chest and exhaling softly before she pushed her head back into his chest and neck more just relaxing into his body. V reacted to her by very carefully wrapping his arms tighter around her as they enjoyed the sights and sounds of chaos in front of them. 

“That will teach Tyger Claws from fucking with the Mox” Rita said proudly as she practically pushed herself into V’s embrace more. 

Together the two just silently held one another ignoring the chaos happening around them for a few seconds and just letting their bodies, their minds, find peace within this hectic city. Neither of them was really in reality when it happened, but all they remember was their eyes meeting and then their lips touching for several long sensual moments. Gone was the awkward feeling between one another replaced with a sensual vibrant need for one another, eventually this feeling was broken and the two separated slowly, neither of them acting shocked, or even surprised at their actions, instead they just stared at one another intensely. 

“Now that was nova” V said in a teasing way with a smug look now coating his face. 

Rita rolled her eyes and playfully pulled herself off away from him so she could smack his arm “Jerk!” she said in a soft tone. 

“Oh, come on! That was good” 

“No that was cheesy as fuck” Rita said folding her arms over her chest. 

V sighed “Fine then what would you have preferred” 

Rita thought for a moment before her face shifted into a twisted grin “Dinner?” 

Taken aback by the offer V stood there stupidly for a few moments before he licked his bottom lip “Sure let's do it” 

Rita had her mind in the clouds when V replied which made his wording hit her in a rather lewd way to the point, she awkwardly blushed and just chuckled “Ahah! Yeah...sure” she said anxiously before finally cutting it out and clearing her throat “Good you pick the place and we can go now” 

“Ahhh” V looked up into the sky then scratched his head “It's not night yet?” 

She gave him a smug look of her own “What? Don't want to go out with me now, would you rather wait till its night” 

V was corned by her words and defensibly waved his hands up towards her “Ahhh no...no I just meant...ahhh fine let's go” V said in a defeated tone as he reached out to take Rita’s hand pulling her along with him as they descended down the fire escape and back into the street to the parked car. Both of them were ignoring the sounds of nearby sirens as the police seemingly closed in on the chaos that V had caused at the club. 

Once the two were back into the Caliburn V chuckled to himself which made Rita raise a brow towards him curiously. 

“What the hell is so funny?” Rita questioned. 

“Well, I had gear to you know do a job, but it turns out I did not need it” V replied smugly. 

Rita rolled her eyes and sighed “Ahh yes Mr. V, the perfect merc that can do any job without needing a gun” 

“I mean it's true!” 

“Kiss my tits!” Rita replied sternly. 

“I could do more than kiss” V said smugly as he started up his car. 

Rita scoffed and rolled her eyes, but she could barely hide her smile at V’s lewd suggestion “Would be nice” Rita finally admitted nonchalantly. 

V looked over at here and smiled “That makes two of us” 

She looked over at V and grinned “Ohh well now suddenly someone has confidence” Rita teased. 

“I have always had confidence” V said in a more snobbish way as he puffed his chest out while he drove. 

Rita just scoffed and exhaled loudly “God let's hope you're as big as your ego” Rita said sarcastically. 

“Hah! You will have to find out for yourself” V replied back with a smug look on his face. 

“Oh really?” Rita asked in a high-pitched tone before she very casually reached over and began to caress V’s inner thigh. 

V cleared his throat loudly as he gripped the steering wheel tightly and gritted his teeth “What are you doing?” 

“Seeing if you are all just talk” as Rita said that her hand very adventurously caressed over the outline of V’s growing member which was strained by his tight fitted suit pants. V reacted to her touch more by moaning which only greatly encouraged Rita’s behavior as she began to stroke V’s member through his clothing which only forced him to very cautiously focus on the road while he gritted his teeth and let out soft restrained moans not wanting to give Rita the full satisfaction that he was enjoying her teasing. 

Rita was all for taunting him while he drove, she even went so far as to lean down across the passenger seat into V’s driver's seat so that her face was right near his groin. V was hesitant at first as he tried his best to focus on drive, but when he felt her almost nuzzle against his pants, he let a whimper of a moan slip out of his mouth. V’s reaction only encouraged Rita as she very carefully began to rub the outline of his growing shaft, without warning she even decided to playfully kiss it through the fabric of his pants. 

“Rita!” V said in a weak tone of voice “I am driving” 

“Oh well” Replied Rita as she confidently moved her hands up to the belt of his pants and very easily began to unbuckle it “You drive and I’ll give you someone better than a BD ever could” 

V tried to fight her off but Rita was on control and he just willingly let her get at him, soon enough he felt the brazen air against his bare skin, but more importantly he felt her hot warm breath inches away from his growing girth. Rita started to play with him at first, stroking, groping and even playfully drooling over his exposed sensitive tip as it was already seeking attention while it oozed thick pent-up pre-cum. Breathing heavily V tried to calm himself while he drove, but when he felt Rita give his throbbing needy member one long deep stroke, he let out a moan of pleasure. Rita enjoyed hearing V moan and it only encouraged her more to the point she began to taunt and tease his tip by just letting her soft lips gently press around his thick exposed head. With one hand she stroked and with the other she massaged and groped V’s heavy balls almost trying to churn more out of him which Rita did when V took a very heavy breath and mumbled words under his breath. 

“Don’t struggle now” Rita teased as he pulled her mouth away from his tip to kiss down his shaft all the way to his exposed balls were, she began to suck on them while she stroked V with a firm pace. 

Trying his best to maintain focus on driving he squirmed under her grip slightly. V mumbled more under his breath as his hands were tightly gripping the steering wheel while he tried his best to maintain a casual driving position so that no one else saw what was happening, but it was hard to maintain that when he finally felt Rita begin to slowly engulf his balls into her mouth and suck on them hard while she stroked him. 

While V was cussing words under his breath Rita was enjoying the tormenting actions, she was giving V, soon enough she stopped sucking on his balls and went for a long lick up the length and girth of his shaft to the tip before she engulfs it fully in her mouth letting it V’s shaft feel the warm, welcoming, velvety insides of her mouth as she pushed the tip further back into it. 

For a second he blinked, but it felt so much longer as he was lost in the blissful sensation of Rita starting to use a combination of stroking and sucking that displayed her “skill” off easily was she at one point moved her hand away to just take his length right down her throat in one “Mother...” V tried cursing but couldn’t as Rita started to go at an abnormal pace which only blossomed into V seeing her head bobbing up and down every now and again while her mouth went to work coating his coat in her saliva. 

“Mine” Rita said as she pulled away from his shaft for a second just admiring its girth, its length and how it was desperately throbbing for relief. Soon enough she just stroked it while her eyes drifted up towards V’s face “You know a part of me wished for this sooner” 

V chuckled but also moaned when Rita did a long sensual stroke and even decided to kiss his exposed tip “Why were you wishing for its” 

Rita gave V one long hard suck and then a deepthroat which made him squirm somewhat, but when she pulled away to catch her breath, as she did so Rita kissed his exposed sensitive tip again softly “partly because I just needed some real dick to get off, but also because I wanted you” 

“BD’s not enough for you” V teased through a hitched tone as Rita kept jerking and stroking him, her eyes still looking up towards him. 

“When it comes to you V, BD’s don’t even compare” she replied back in a teasingly tone of her own before she began to suck just the tip while stroking his shaft with some new found vigor. 

Mumbling under his breath as his eyes started to twitch from the rather intense amount of pleasure, he was receiving V tried his best to control himself, but hitched heavy panting breaths were dead giveaway that he could not hold himself together “If you keep going..” He managed to say as a warning. 

Instead of taking it as a warning she took it more as a compliment and Rita only began to increase her stroke as well as starting to bob her head up and down, letting not only her mouth work his girth, but also her tongue as it took in his masculine feral taste that made Rita almost hungry for more. 

“Rita” was all V could manage through huffs as his body tensed up due to the fact, he was nearing his climax. Everything was starting to fade from the amount of pleasure he was feeling so before anything bad happened V very quickly pulled over down into a nearby alleyway that could conceal not just the car but them as well. 

She cared little for his words as she started to really work his member in her hands and mouth with furious control, she wanted, no needed to hear his climax, she needed to feel, to taste to smell his climax. Unable to control her more carnal need and hunger Rita forced V’s throbbing member into her throat and that it when she heard him moan and gasp, then she felt it, that sweet warm salty seed begin to spurt and pour into her mouth and down her throat, she swallowed it willingly and she moved her hands down to massage his balls while his cock twitched and pumped her mouth full of seed. No wanting to spoiling the moment Rita just sucked and closed her eyes and moaning while he climaxed trying to encourage him to let it all out. 

V was just a shuddering mess during his climax and hearing her slurp and suck his member as it softened in her mouth was so enticing and exciting to him, Rita did not care to hide her amusement as she looked at him almost shriveled and slumped into the driver's seat. 

“Was that good” Rita asked as she licked her lips and fingers clean. 

“Better than a preem BD” V said in a husky tone of voice as he looked so wiped out from just that experience. 


End file.
